Broken pedestal
by Cartoonguru
Summary: After the events of the storm and the house in the woods, Hilda is still upset and stressed over the recent events! David pays her a visit to check on her and the two have a talk and apologize to each other for their actions! One-shot!


Episode 10 is one of the worst episodes in my opinion. I don't hate it or any other episode, but it just rubs me the wrong way! I found Hilda's blind worship to be annoying! The episode also seemed to have poor pacing in my opinion! It felt like it was trying to squeeze in as much content in 22 minutes and it felt a little rushed near the end! However, David was awesome in the episode and I did enjoy seeing the Raven again! All in all I wouldn't mind watching it again, but I would rather skip it! Episode 11 is one of my favorites! The woodman was funny as always and the pacing was a lot better. Despite them not entering the house til the second half of the episode, it didn't feel rushed and I felt they did enough with the idea of a house that grants what ever you want. Hilda was a lot better and I felt bad when she couldn't take it anymore and snapped. The ending was very sweet and it made the Woodman one of my favorite jerk with a hidden heart of gold characters of all time! I hope Victoria Van Gale returns in season 2 and we exactly how Hilda feels about her now!

* * *

Hilda sighed as she recalled the last few days of her life! It was bad enough she and David got into a fight with Frida, but to learn that Victoria Van Gale her former idol kidnapped a baby weather spirit, just to be able to control the weather was pouring lemon into the wound. To add salt to it she ended up lost in the wilderness and through the woodman's actions ended up trapped in a magical house that didn't want them to leave! All of this piled on the stress she feels trying to adapt to her new life in Trolberg, freaked her out. Unable to hold it all in, she snapped and somehow that did the trick! The house sent her and her friends back to her home in Trolberg. Unfortunately, everything they asked her disappeared, including a copy of the book Frida lost! Hilda sighed again in sadness! She is going have to find another way to make things better with her and Frida.

"Hilda, David is here," Johanna told her daughter.

"Coming Mum!" Hilda responded being walking into the living room.

Hilda saw David standing in the living room with a concerned look on his face. Hilda knew he wanted to check up on her. Hilda smiled at the gesture. She was happy to have at least one loyal friend to look out for her. While she is sad about Frida and she is still getting over what she learned about Victoria Van Gale, as long as she had David she will get passed it!

"David, what brings you here?" Hilda asked.

Despite, knowing the answer Hilda wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth.

"I wanted to see how you are holding up after you know what," David answered.

"I am still getting over it!" Hilda responded.

"Well, I am here of you need me," David told her.

"I know. David I am sorry!" Hilda responded.

"Sorry for what?" David asked.

"I was too blinded by my worship of Victoria Van Gale to noticed she was acting strange. In hindsight I should have noticed, but I refused to see it! I shouldn't have treated her as she is infallible," Hilda answered.

"It's fine Hilda! I am sorry too! The raven and I were a bit rude!" David answered.

"I forgive you! Though, I have to ask," Hilda responded.

"Yes?" David asked.

"Why were you against her idea of controlling the weather? I am against her methods to do it, but if she finds another way it will be a good thing for us," Hilda responded.

"Hilda, if that kind of power gets in the wrong hands, it could lead to harm! You saw the danger of the storm. Imagine if someone cruel and heartless gets that kind of power! It could lead to planet wide panic! I feel we shouldn't play God like that!" David answered.

"I haven't thought of that! You bring a fair point. Why didn't you say that before?" Hilda asked.

"I knew it would be pointless! You would likely say Victoria will make sure it that doesn't happen," David answered.

"Yes, I would have," Hilda admitted.

"What exactly happened afterwards?" David asked.

"I entered that room and found the baby and released it! I ended up trapped in the weather spirit and fell off when I regained consciousness. I ended up lost in the wilderness! I ended up encountering the Woodman I told you about. He purposely lost me to a forest giant just to get his stuff back. We ended up lost and found an abandoned house that gives us whatever we want. The house didn't want us to leave and after failing to get out, I flipped out and somehow that caused the house to sent us back home!" Hilda explained.

"I am sorry to hear that! You can't seem to catch a break," David responded.

"Well, as long as I have friends like you I manage to get by!" Hilda told him.

"Same here! Spending time with you may have been stressful, but I wouldn't trade it for the world!" David told her.

"Good to hear! After the experience with the strom and the house, I want to take it easy today! Come on we can relax in my room," Hilda suggested.

"Sure thing!" David responded.

"Oh and David!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being a loyal friend!"

"No problem! Thank you for the same!"

Hilda and David went into Hilda's room and spent the day relaxing and playing boardgames.


End file.
